¡Pero que vengativos son los escorpio!
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Camus ha terminado con su reserva de costoso vino francés y hará uso de su derecho innegable, ese que se ha negado por años, irá a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Saga a hacerle un show. MiloxCamus con un toquesillo de SagaxMilo, mencion de ShuraxAfrodita y DeathxAfrodita


**Pero que Vengativos son los Escorpio!**

Por: Lucila Wheeler

Hola a quien tenga a bien leer esta historia, pues, no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza, esta algo extraña porque implica mucho sobre el hedcanon de que esos se entienden en pocas palabras, vale, pues, espero que no se ofendan.

* * *

Me dejaste, no puedo decir que no hayas peleado por mí, yo fui siempre el que estuvo dispuesto a hacerte sangrar, a lastimarte a atacar tu ego y tu cuerpo, sin embargo hasta ahora no habías bajado los brazos, siempre peleaste por nosotros, y ahora simplemente te veo, ahí, en sus brazos y esto duele, compartiendo un beso, un beso dulce y lento; duele como no tienes idea, lo abrazas y tienes la oportunidad de ver mi rostro ahogado en dolor, me ves, te sientes culpable, lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en tu semblante, lo veo en la forma en que aflojas el agarre y tu cuerpo tiembla en sus brazos, él te abraza más fuerte, me siento en un rincón, no pretendo arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu… maldición, no puedo decirlo.

Lo sueltas, algo le susurras sobre mí, voltea a verme, trato de sonreír y saludar pero no responde, te jala del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, ¿acaso te está lastimando?, este infeliz te está haciendo daño, de tal forma que no me ves, ahora solo te concentras en tratar de calmarlo sin éxito, no pretendes seguirle el paso. Me levanto, cosa que no pensaba hacer, me acerco a ustedes, ¿acaso la música bajó su volumen?, ¿por qué ahora puedo escuchar a la perfección lo que dicen?, estoy demasiado cerca, demasiado tentado a volarle dos piezas de su perfecta dentadura.

—¿Es necesario que hagan un espectáculo?, solo quiere saludarme. —No sé porque me molesto en hablar tan calmado, tan "en control" si tú, entre todos, sabes que estoy agobiado, que verte me duele, que su beso fue una braza a mi piel.

—Y tú solo quieres follartelo, ¿no Camus? — ¡Siempre tan elegante! tú guardas silencio, estás enojado, intercambias tu mirada entre él y yo, temes lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotros, sabes lo que deseo, me lees como un libro, eres quien mejor me conoce, igual que te conozco a ti, como ni siquiera este imbécil puede hacerlo. Sabes que tienes razón, quiero follarte, quiero hacerte mío una vez más, como siempre fue, como nunca debió dejar de ser.

—A Milo siempre le han gustado los tipos listos — Respondo sarcástico, una mueca similar a una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro —Pero ha bajado mucho sus estándares.

Al fin te suelta pero no te deja ir, te esconde tras su cuerpo como protegiéndote de un depredador y sí lo hace, te protege de mí, el depredador que más daño te ha hecho en la vida, el que ha tomado tu frágil corazón y lo ha estrellado contra la pared, el que te ha obligado a levantarte, sonreírle y decir que no fue culpa suya, el que solo desea volver a tu lado y pedirte perdón, besarte cada centímetro de tu piel morena y jurarte sobre su armadura dorada que jamás volverá a hacerte daño.

—Pues mal por ti, que siempre te creíste por encima de él.

—Oh no, Saga, no seas absurdo —respondo sin falsa modestia —yo siempre preferí estar abajo, la única forma en que estaba por encima era cabalgándolo.

—Basta Camus, maldición.

Oh mi amor, estás ruborizado, se ha formado un círculo en torno a nosotros, los demás caballeros no tienen verguenza, muestran su interés por nuestra plática, era obvio que yo no estaba invitado a este festejo pero ¡por Athena! No me iba a perder esta oportunidad, no me pierdo ninguna oportunidad de mostrarte mi dolor.

—Me encanta tu rostro sonrosado, Milo –adulo sin pudor y sin importarme las miradas reprobatorias de mis camaradas –No te traje regalo, Saga, pero tienes lo mejor que yo he tenido en mi vida, así que supongo que no te debo nada.

—Púdrete. —Las palabras de Saga son secas, la pelea es inminente y Milo, tu mi hermoso escorpio no sabes dónde meterte, esto atenta contra tu virilidad, dos machos peleando por ti, ¿te hace quedar como el fragil caballero en apuros? ¿no? Mi pobre hermoso escorpión.

—Ustedes dos, fue suficiente, maldición —increpas, amado mío, de frente a él, mostrándole tu interés, pero mostrándome tu trasero, tu espalda, tu físico, Saga sabe que disfruto la vista, no pretendo detener mi mirada de los sitios que desea observar hasta que Saga te jala de nuevo con fuerza tras él.

—Si vuelve a lastimarte…

—Esto es mi problema, Camus, ahora ve al bar, embriágate lo suficiente para que Shura y Afrodita tengan un pretexto para salir del templo, te boten en el tuyo y vayan a follar al suyo —¡Ja! Que gracioso, sabes de mi intolerancia a cualquier cosa más fuerte que un buen Laurent Perrier —y apúrate que se les nota las ganas y van a hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Se escucharon las protestas de los dos implicados, vale, los tres implicados, pues otro que, igual que yo, perdió al amor de su vida en Asgard es el idiota de Mascara de la Muerte, no le hace gracia y jala al caballero de piscis que lo empuja, se suelta y se enreda en los brazos de Shura, ¿si yo te abrazo, me harías lo mismo? No lo sé en realidad, una parte de mí se aferra a pensar que tu si te enredarías en mi cuello y aceptarías mis atenciones.

—Te amo tanto, Milo.

—Lárgate, acuario, no eres bienvenido.

—Que Milo me corra.

—No eres bienvenido —Lo apoyas, me miras irritado, dolido, lo veo en tu mirada, aún me amas, si no, no te dolería lastimarme de este modo.

—Vamos Camus —Shura es el que pone su mano en mi hombro pero me zafo enseguida —dije, vamos Camus, estas armando un espectáculo, ¿qué pasó con el caballero más frio?

—¿Lo olvidaste? —pregunto con falsa seriedad —le otorgó una vida falsa aun imbécil, atacó al hombre que ama, por ese alguien, atacó a su mejor amigo, puso en riesgo la vida de las dos únicas personas que no odiaba de la orden y tuvo el cinismo de esperar que al regresar a la vida por gracia de Athena, todo volviera a ser como antes y exigió el amor del hombre al que ya había perdido.

—Basta, deja de lastimarte, las cosas son como son.

—Shura, tratas de que entiende lo que no tiene razón ni lógica — respondo llorando entre risas amargas —¿Por qué Milo me culpa a mí y no a su violador? Dime, yo lo traicioné para ayudar a un amigo, pero él abusó sistemáticamente de él durante años, esa escoria, mentiroso que mató a Aioros, que nos instó a hostigar a Aioria, que intentó matar a la misma Athena ¿merece más consideración que yo? ¡Qué alguien me diga por qué!

Apenado, amor mio, agachas la mirada y nadie me respondió, tragó grueso, haces un movimiento de disgusto con su cabeza y sales de la fiesta.

—Porque yo al menos dejé de joderle la existencia a los demás.

—A mí me la sigues jodiendo.

Doy media vuelta, sin Milo presente no tiene ningún sentido estar aquí a menos que Saga quisiera pelear, pero el muy cobarde se fue a refugiar al bar, no vamos a pelear, no esta noche por lo menos, no con golpes, eso no me gusta, quiero matarlo o que me mate, cualquiera de las dos me daría paz.

Pensé ingenuamente que Milo se había marchado a su templo, pero no, ahí estaba, sentado afuera del templo principal, en las escalinatas, con los codos las piernas y su mentón en los nudillos unidos de sus dedos. Mi precioso Milo, hasta pensativo y ausente, luces hermoso. Hice lo que cualquiera en mi caso hubiese hecho, me senté a su lado, esperando su comentario o que me echara, o lo que sea.

—¿Cuántas botellas de tu vino francés te tomaste para estar así? Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte borracho

—¿Crees que los demás lo hayan notado?

—Si no lo hicieron, son unos ciegos, estas deplorable.

—Pero si me arreglé para la ocasión.

Era verdad, había anudado la corbata y preparado el traje formal antes de la primera botella, cuando decidí que si estaba lo suficientemente borracho, iría a pelear por lo que por derecho me corresponde, y no solo hablo de Milo, sino del derecho inherente de un hombre a hacer idioteces borracho. Mi precioso bicho venenoso acomodas el nudo de mi corbata, sacudes la solapa de mi traje, acomodas mi cabello que estaba tras las orejas.

—En tu sano juicio nunca saldrías con el cabello tras las orejas ni con el nudo fuera del centro exacto del cuello de la camisa, tapando los botones, tienes escarcha en todo el saco.

—¡Tonterías! Eso solo tú lo notarías, me conoces.

No respondes solo asintes y miras la luna.

—En los tiempos del mito, los príncipes eran prometidos en matrimonios arreglados, siempre me he preguntado si cuando fue secuestrado, Ganimides tenía una princesa que perdió a su prometido por culpa de Zeus.

—Surt no es Zeus, es un guerrero, un niño que no superó un accidente y yo fui otro, cuando recapacité era demasiado tarde.

—Saga es mi Orión que pretendo derribar para un día mantenerlo huyendo de mi presencia. Pero ¿Cómo podría un escorpión derribar a un titán?

—Inyectándole su veneno.

—Gracias por esta noche, me ayudaste mucho en serio, un día ya no me seguirá.

—Un día escapara de ti, ¿para entonces habré sufrido suficiente?

—Tal vez, pero no dejes de hacerlo, quien sabe, tal vez te hayas sobrepasado y dado por vencido.

—Jamás, ese día yo te estaré esperando y te entregaré lo que es tuyo, juro que no seré de nadie más hasta que ese día llegue.

—No jures en vano, Athena te escucha.

—Athena está embriagándose con el caballero de Pegaso, pero lo juraría por su vida y la de todos los dioses.

Y sonrío con ironía, mi borrachera estaba bajando o tus ojos me embriagaron más, tus labios se entreabren pero no dices nada, te levantas y te giras para volver a la fiesta.

—¿Crees que Saga piense que nos besamos?

—Si te lastima lo mato.

—Si me lastima, seré yo quien lo mate, no necesito de tu ayuda, acuario.

Y te pierdes en el umbral del templo, ahora tengo esperanzas, voy a sufrir, pero tengo un juramento que cumplir y por todos los dioses del olimpo y extranjeros, un día, de algún modo, voy a enredar mis piernas en las caderas de escorpión, mientras, le ayudaría a derribar a su titán, ahora todo tenía sentido y solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¡Pero que vengativos son los escorpio!


End file.
